


To See You Safe

by Rshinystars



Series: See You [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Ignis doesn't go blind, Imprisonment, Locked In, M/M, Near Death, Noctis's long time feelings for Ravus, Ravus thinks he's slick, Torture, Trapped, Violence, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rshinystars/pseuds/Rshinystars
Summary: In which, Ravus ignores direct orders and assists Noctis during the fight with Leviathan.But things still never go as planned.Luna doesn't die and Ignis doesn't end up blind.But Ardyn is a jerk once again and has different plans.





	1. Chapter 1

Ravus knew something was weird.

The chancellor left him so uncomfortable. He always seemed to be up to something and Ravus wasn’t sure what to think anymore. Being around him just made him sick to his stomach. So as the Chancellor stood beside him and told him how he knew the price of the covenant, Ravus finds himself struggling not to strike the Chancellor down.

There was too much that set him off. 

Now, Ravus finds himself sitting at his desk scribbling on the paper in front of him to formulate some warning. Whether it goes to Luna or to that Prince and supposed future king. 

Anything to quell this gut feeling that something is just going to go down and it won’t be reversible. The fear of loss was overwhelming.

He needs to protect his sister. He has come to terms with what she is doing. He knows he can’t stop her.

The only thing he could do was pray that this would get to her.

Because speaking to her earlier wasn’t enough.

* * *

Ravus hadn’t anticipated this. 

Before him stands Noctis once more. The last time, Ravus had tried to kill Noctis. 

Noctis stares at Ravus intently both of them hesitating to grab their weapons. They glare at each other acknowledging their distrust. 

“What are you doing here?” Noctis asks.

_ Why was he here? _

Ravus stares down silently judging the young prince before him. How is he suited to be king?

“That is none of your business,” Ravus replies. “Why are you here?”

Noctis looks away, “You don’t need to know.”

Ravus clicks his tongue in disapproval. He didn’t expect an answer. No, that would be ridiculous that he would even assume that he would get a response.

“Don’t get in our way,” Noctis replies firmly making eye contact with Ravus once again. Ravus remains stoic, not showing his emotions. Noctis makes to turn away. 

“I should be the one saying that,” Ravus relaxes his hand from his sword. “Do not interfere with the task at hand. If you do, more than one thing will go wrong today and I do not wish to deal with that.”

What he really wanted to tell the prince was to keep his childish games to himself and own up to the fact that he isn’t worthy. That he needs to man up.

He hated the fact that he was marrying his sister. Bottled up emotions and frustrations were overwhelming whenever he saw him. 

“You need to stay out of  _ our  _ way,” Noctis replies indignant. He swings back around to face the taller man. 

There was hesitation in his eyes, Ravus notes. He isn’t as confident as he’s making himself out to be.

“What are you planning?” Ravus questions eyes narrowing at Noctis. 

“Didn’t I just say that’s none of your business?”

“It is when it concerns my sister.” 

Noctis’s mouth shut. For a second, he stared blankly at Ravus. It was as if he had completely forgotten Luna and him were even related. After a while, Noctis looks away from Ravus, unable to maintain eye contact. Probably realizing that he couldn’t come up with something to say. Not without that man in glasses who is always following him.

Noctis mutters under his breath, “How was I supposed to know you cared? Considering you’re getting in her way… Being an imperial rat--”

“ _ How dare you _ ,” furiously Ravus grabs Noctis by the neck again. Just as he had during their earlier confrontation. “I am  _ not _ an imperial rat.” Noctis squirms under his grip. “And I  _ do _ care for Luna. She’s my reason to  _ live _ . Do  _ not _ belittle that.” He throws Noctis to the ground staring down at him. Composure lost. 

Noctis coughs violently as he tries to regain his breath. Rubbing his neck, Noctis looks up at Ravus, pain obvious, but something else is there that Ravus can’t pinpoint. 

“So I’ll ask you again,” Ravus begins, voice calmer, finally regaining control over himself. He slipped up. “What are you planning?”

“What are you going to do when you find out?” Noctis stares at the ground.

Ravus hums contemplating what to tell him. He can’t let on too much, not when that’ll only cause trouble. Searching his brain for the proper words, he hadn’t noticed that Noctis now stood before him once more with anger in his eyes.

“If you can’t give me a proper answer, then I don’t think I should tell you anything,” Noctis argues. Ravus focuses on him. He can tell where his claw had gripped him, nearly choking him to death. For some odd reason, Ravus almost feels… guilty? Regret? The feeling was misplaced. That couldn’t’ be right. Maybe seeing the crown prince was just making him remember the events that transpired 12 years ago. The fall of Tenebrae, and their escape. 

He knows he has no reason to blame the boy. Young and defenseless at the time, there really was no reason for him to be angry at him. The feelings were ill-advised as well, though this far in, there wasn’t much to change about it.

“Ravus?” Noctis almost looks concerned. Ravus is almost insulted that his own enemy is concerned. His thoughts that keep going of the tracks.

Ravus releases a deep sigh, “If you can inform me of what you and your… associates are planning, there is a chance that we-- _ I _ can work around that to make it easier. If there is a chance to ease the burden on Luna, then I shall.” 

That was, perhaps, too vague.

“What exactly are you planning to do to help?” Noctis raises an eyebrow.

“I control the MagiTek army… That is all you need to concern yourself with.”

Noctis clicks his tongue, “You’re not making this easy.”

“What? What am I not making easy?”

Noctis waves his hand absently, “You keep speaking in general terms. Everything is vague, I don’t really know what you’re trying to do, and because you’re leaving it so vague, I… I don’t know…”

_ If I can trust you _ .

Ravus didn’t need to hear it, he knew that. To be fair, he didn’t even think the child would give him the time of day. He half expected him to run off and find his companions and inform them that the imperial forces are here.

But he made no such move, and he earned a little more of Ravus’s respect in that regard. 

“I did not expect you to trust me,” Ravus answers his statement left hanging. “No, that would be expecting too much. The fact that you listened was already beyond me.” Noctis almost looked insulted with a playful smirk flitting at his lips.

“Yeah, well, when you’re not trying to kill me, I can have the patience to sit down and listen,” Noctis shrugs. 

If things had been different, then perhaps he wouldn’t be trying to kill the prince. Ravus isn’t committed to killing Noctis. He’s just another person in all of this. But Ravus knows that they need him to live, so he doesn’t kill him. His patience wears thin. The idea that Luna is wasting her life on this… it doesn’t settle well with him. However, if she has faith… and the little faith he has in Noctis…. That he will take the role and be the king… He’ll probably suffer the same fate anyway.

Ravus eyes Noctis, “I do not intend on killing you.”

Though, with what just happened a little while ago, it just sounds like he’s pulling that out of his ass.

“Really now?”

When did this raven haired prince feel so comfortable around him that he could talk with him so easily. 

“Truly.”

Something in Noctis seems to shift. A softer expression takes hold of his face. 

“Prince Ravus, I--”

“I am no longer a prince.”

Oh, the pain it brought Ravus to say that. He had to say it fast so he wouldn’t choke on his words. So he wouldn’t have to think too hard on it. And the immediate regret on Noctis’s face for letting that slip showed up instantly. 

“I’m… I’m sorry, that slipped,” Noctis avoids Ravus’s eyes again. “Ravus, I’ll let you in on the plan. But… but if you do anything that would mess this up, I won’t forgive you.”

Ravus took that to heart, for some odd reason. He had no reason to truly sabotage Noctis. Ravus doesn’t have much going for him himself, no. He has lost almost everything. He’ll just remain alive until his personal job to see his sister safely to Noctis is over. 

To be honest, he felt like Noctis himself would do a fine job in screwing up his own mission.

“I will not threaten what you are trying to do,” Ravus replies quietly. He walks pass Noctis slowly realizing that he has spent too much time here, and Chancellor Izunia will surely question him. “I will only try to assist. You do not have much to fret. I will try to do what I can to keep them out of your way.”

Noctis turns to face him, walking up to him again, “Won’t that put you in danger too?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Ravus replies in earnest. “As long as Lunafreya remains safe, I do not care what happens to me.”

Noctis furrows his brow, “But…”

“If they find out, no doubt, it’ll be considered treason. They’ll have a reason to kill me,” Ravus explains. “But, in the bigger picture, that is a smaller problem.”

“What? You being treasonous or you losing your life?” Noctis appears almost agitated. 

Ravus looks away for a split second before redirecting his attention to him, “Both.”

“Ravus,” Noctis starts. “You’re just throwing your life away?”

“No,” Ravus tries to understand why Noctis is so heavily concerned. “No, I’m not throwing it away. I’m putting it to quite a good use. Something that will hopefully be for a better future. One that Lunafreya is putting so much faith into, that is all I’m putting my hopes onto.”

“So,” Noctis looks unsure. “You’re counting on me to do this shit right?”

Ravus doesn’t know where this inelegant tongue for a prince developed, but decides to ignore it for the sake of this, “Yes. That is exactly what I am doing.” Ravus faces Noctis fully. “I’m relying on you to make this mission go smoothly. I’m depending on you to keep Lunafreya safe. And I’m counting on you to make the world right again.”

Noctis seems to deflate a little, “That’s a lot of relying.”

“Perhaps,” Ravus hums. “But-”

_ I know you can do it _ , is what Ravus wants to say.  _ You can do what I can’t. Lunafreya relies on you more than me. _

“You’re capable,” is all Ravus could say. 

“Oh, thanks,” Noctis scratches the back of his head awkwardly. “I’m depending on you to do your part then.”

_ And not die _ , was going to follow after that, but Noctis doesn’t say it. 

Ravus can tell what he is implying though. 

“I can make no promises that everything will go perfectly on my end. Deceit is a difficult task,” especially with a snake called Ardyn Izunia. Ravus begins walking away, with purpose this time. He has dawdled too long. 

“No, I understand,” Noctis says taking a few steps forward. “Just… Ravus?”

His voice is small and Ravus has to turn around to hear the quiet boy talking. The one with his brows furrowed looking like a lost pup almost. 

“What is it?”

“Don’t die,” Noctis mutters. “Just try to survive... _ please _ .”

What was this begging tone he is hearing from Noctis? Why does Noctis care so much for the enemy? They only have a common goal, there is no reason for his concern. It’s not like he deserves it anyway.

“I make no promises.” 

Ravus leaves and he can almost feel the worry flowing off of Noctis follow him as he makes his way back to the ship.

* * *

“Well, well,” Ardyn replies upon seeing Ravus return. “Now where have you been, Imperial Commander?”

Ravus doesn’t look at the chancellor, “Nowhere of importance.”

Ardyn hums as he walks over to Ravus’s side, “You know,” he begins. “Hiding stuff will never get you anywhere. You should be more open… more honest, even!” Ravus ignores him. “Let your true emotions show, your stone face scares people off.”

_ Which is a good thing _ , Ravus likes to think.

“I am quite fine with myself as is,” Ravus replies.

“Hmm,” Ardyn smirks. “Well, today is a big day, is it not? You will be slaying the Leviathan.”

_ Supposedly _ , Ravus hums.

“That would be the case,” Ravus tries desperately to get Ardyn to leave him alone.

“Just follow orders, and everything should go fine,” Ardyn tips his hat. “We don’t like rebellions.”

Ravus knows that Ardyn is well aware of his plans to not slay the Leviathan. That was something that he knew long ago, Ravus is almost certain. Yet, how much more did he know? 

Ravus already had enough problems, he didn’t need this damned snake to get in his way.

* * *

“You want to what?” Gladio narrows his eyes. 

“Work with Ravus,” Noctis repeats sitting in front of them. 

Prompto looks at Noctis wide eyed and confused, “Why the hell do you want to work with him? He nearly killed us!”

“Yeah, I know, I get that,” Noctis replies taking a sip of the drink in front of him.

“And you want to help that bastard out?” Gladio scoffs.

“Look, no,” Noctis shakes his head. “We have a common goal. I have a general idea of what he’s doing-”

“A general idea isn’t enough, Noct,” Gladio huffs.

“If you just let me finish--”

“Is there even a reason?” Gladio grins. “The guy is sketchy. It’s probably a trap.”

Ignis clears his throat, “No, let’s here Noct out.”

Prompto sighs softly, “When did you even speak to him?”

“Before I came here,” Noct shrugs. “Anyway, we both have the same goal: Save Luna and get this astral business out of the way.”

Gladio shakes his head, “This is just too weird. You know, this will be considered treason. No way he’s doing this to help us. He’s probably trying to sabotage from the inside.”

Noct frowns, “Gladio, I’m  _ telling  _ you, he won’t turn on us. He’s on our side.”

Ignis pushes up his glasses, “Why are you so confident in this Noct?”

Noctis hesitates to answer. He knows why, he just don’t know how to say it/ Noctis sticks with the safe response, “Because it has everything to do with Luna. He’ll do anything to save her.” 

“I guess that makes sense,” Prompto looks to Noctis. “Hey, if Noctis is okay with this… then I am too. I trust his judgement on this matter.”

Ignis sighs, “Alright, Noctis. We’re putting your trust in you for this.”

Noctis releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Thank you.” He looks to Gladio, “And you?”

“I don’t have much of a choice in this matter, now do I?” Gladio smirks, “But if he makes one wrong move to hurt us, or anyone, I won’t hesitate to take off his other arm.”

“Noted,” Noctis smirks. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to play around with this pairing because I actually secretly like it.  
> But I'm torturing Ravus, and it sucks, but it has to happen.  
> This was meant to be short, but it ended up being multi-chaptered.  
> Make sure to leave Kudos/Comment if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This mission is a disaster.  
> Ardyn decides to play a trick on them all and Noctis sees everything crumble before him.

The mission is a disaster. 

Ravus smiles in spite of this situation. God, it’s terrible that he is and he knows he’s going mad. This can’t get any worse. Even though this would probably cause him more problems in the long run - going directly against orders - he needs to protect his sister. 

He won’t fail her.

He’ll let her deliver the ring to the… chosen king, and make sure she is okay. 

From the distance, he can see Luna. He can see her struggling to contain the situation. He looks for Noctis. Yet, he cannot find the small figure in the midst of all this chaos. But in truth, Ravus is keeping to his side of the deal pretty well. As much as he can anyway.

This is so terribly. He needs to go down to her side. Carefully, somehow. 

What bothers him the most is that he hasn’t seen the Chancellor since earlier. He just disappeared and hasn’t seen him since. That is what’s driving him mad. The fact that he can’t keep an eye on him. The fact that he doesn’t know what he’s doing and he’s roaming around freely makes him sick. 

And the fact that he could manipulate this situation so easily…

Ravus rushes to her side as fast as he can.

Though, somewhere along the line, he felt something start following him. He looked behind him, but nothing was there. When he nears Lunafreya, Ravus hears a voice. 

A voice he doesn't want to hear. And he knows that this person is more aware of what he had been plotting than he needs to know. Ravus ignores the gut feeling and calls out to his sister. 

“Lunafreya,” he coughs. Since when was he so tired that he could barely force out her name. 

“Ravus?” the uncertain voice of his sister brings relief to Ravus. He just needs to find her and--

“ _ Oh, Ravus _ .”

_ Shit. _

* * *

 

Noctis eyes his surroundings. This is a disaster. Prompto and him are currently trying to take care of the Leviathan. He doesn't know what's going on on Ignis’s and Gladio’s side, but he's just hoping that all goes well. And he's praying that he'll reunite with Luna. That they are all safe.

And then his mind wanders to Ravus. 

_ Eos.  _

He hopes that Ravus isn't getting himself killed. It was true, for the most part. The amount of MagiTek soldiers was less than he initially anticipated, and their movements weren't nearly as coordinated. It was a good sign that Ravus hadn't played him for a fool earlier. 

Yet, seeing Ravus again earlier struck a chord in him that he wasn't aware of. The first time he had seen him in 12 years wasn't that long ago, and Ravus had tried to kill him. But this time, despite the fact that Ravus nearly did, hearing the reassuring words that he wasn't necessarily trying to kill him, that he believed in him, rekindled something he thought he had quelled years ago. After he had left Tenebrae and abandoned Luna and Ravus. 

He was torn about Luna. 

But he was devastated about Ravus. 

The look on his face that he gave Noctis when his father carried him away. The blood splattered on him from his mother. The tears and dirt that caked to him. 

He was pleading for Noctis. Pleading for any kind of help. 

No one really knew about how Ravus had spent a lot of time with Noctis in secret. When Luna wasn't there, Ravus was. Even if it was initially awkward. He learned a few things from the once lively prince. They had kept that a secret between the two of them. 

Noctis had begun to wonder if Ravus had forgotten all that in his hatred towards him. 

He knows that Ravus blames him for Tenebrae's fall… even if he couldn't do anything. He wishes he could, he wishes so badly that he could change the fates and things would go back. Seeing Ravus self destruct was terrifying. 

Because Ravus was depending on Noctis so he wouldn't have to keep going. He is terribly aware that Ravus just wants peace. That working as the Imperial Commander is harder on him than Ravus’s pompous ass would like to admit. He's too proud for that. He's too proud to admit how it's slowly killing him and the torture that they had put him in in order to comply to their rulings. To the point where they broke him, in which, he joined the army and worked up the ranks to protect Luna. 

Noctis knows this. Even so, they couldn't hurt Luna, not mortally, they needed her. Ravus wasn't an Oracle though. At least, Noctis doesn't think so. 

So they could do what they wanted to Ravus. 

The more painful thing about the initial meeting with Ravus after 12 years was seeing how terrible he looked. He looked sick. Face drawn in with hollow cheekbones that Noctis couldn't remember from childhood. His hair was now white. A prosthetic arm - a MagiTek - prosthetic that was most likely, undoubtedly, killing him slowly. Noctis felt his heart plummet when he saw that. 

What had they done to him? 

Or what had he done to himself to cope? 

The ideas were numerous, and they scared him.

He had told Noctis that his only reason to live was for Luna. 

Noctis wants him to live. If he needs another reason to live, Noctis can give it to him. 

Or he would like to. 

Because he's bound to Luna by a faulty treaty that was an obvious trap. But his heart is in another place.

But Noctis thinks it's foolish for it to be, because he's confident that Ravus's heart won't love anyone except his sister.  

Just… if Ravus can live, Noctis will be satisfied.

As he thinks that though, he lays eyes on Ravus and… Ravus? Luna behind one Ravus.  Protecting her. The other walking upon them, calling for Luna. 

What is going on?

Noctis swears and knows that he needs to finish this. He needs Luna though. He yells out their names, though he knows that it's lost in overwhelming chaos. 

“Noct!” Prompto calls out to him. “What are you doing? That's Ravus! And… Ravus?” 

Noctis doesn't make eye contact with him, still focused on the scene below, “I know. I don't know what's going.”  

But one Ravus notices him. He notices Noctis and tells Luna something. He can tell they're disagreeing, but Ravus seems not to care. 

Noctis has to tear his attention away because the more pressing matter is what he's directly involved in.

* * *

 

Noctis wishes things went differently. He's knocked off, and flown on a platform. The impact causes him to hit his head, hard and his vision becomes blurry. 

He turns his head to see where Ravus and Luna were. Yet, now he only sees Luna and one Ravus. Ravus? What happened to Ravus? Noctis is confused. He doesn't know what's going on. 

He loses focus. Loses consciousness. 

Only to wake up abruptly at the sound of destruction near him. 

An alarm shoots through Noctis's head warning him.  He jerks up and sees them both again. One more worn than the other. One in more pain than the other. 

Luna has disappeared, likely to distance herself from the fighting so she can continue what the had started. Noctis stands slowly, trying to regain his strength. 

Noctis stops when he sees it before his own eyes. Ravus stabbed. He can’t hear it, but he can tell that he screamed in agony. Pierced through with his own sword, and before him is Ardyn. 

_ That bastard... _

Ravus crumples to his knees. Ardyn smirks as he looks at Noctis. 

_ Damn him _ …

Luna begins the covenant. 

Noctis doesn't hesitate.

* * *

 

The incident resulted in Noctis losing consciousness again. Noctis shoots up in his bed. Lost and confused. Ignis before him stands and looks at Noctis. 

“You finally woke up,” he murmurs. Noctis looks at him confused, uncertain. 

“Ignis… Ignis are you okay?” Noctis breathes looking his friend up and down. No obvious injuries. 

“I'm quite alright, yes,” Ignis replies. “So is Gladio and Prompto.”

Noctis clenches the sheets, “And Luna?”

“Lady Lunafreya is currently resting in her quarters,” Ignis walks closer to Noctis. “She will want to speak to you later.” 

Noctis doesn't know if he should dare to ask Ignis.

“And… and what about Ravus?” Noctis's throat tightens as he tries to get the question out. 

Ignis sighs and Noctis feels his heart speeding up in panic. 

“Please don't tell me…” Noctis whispers. “Please don't tell me he's…”

“Noctis, breathe,” Ignis says carefully. “Just breathe.” Noctis struggles to. 

“Ignis, what… what happened to Ravus?”

Ignis rests a careful hand on Noctis's shoulder, “We couldn't find him. He wasn't there when we went to check for him. Luna doesn't know where he went either.” 

Noctis pales. This can't be happening. 

“There were no traces of him?”

Ignis shakes his head, “None.”

_ Eos. _ Noctis feels everything shutting down around him. How could that be? Images of Ravus’s body with own blade pierced through his body fill his mind. The red that was showing through his perfect, white coat. The crumbling of his body after Ardyn jerks it out ruthlessly. Seeing Ravus shake as he clutches his wound--

“Noct,” Ignis calls out firmly. “Calm down. Breathe. In, out.” 

Noctis listens this time. Anything to keep him from the thinking. 

“Lady Lunafreya is worried too,” Ignis says. “We don't know his status, so we are looking into it. Though, we wouldn't put it past them if they brought him back onto the ship.” 

“For what?” Noctis snaps. He knows his anger is directed towards the wrong person. “To torture him some more before they execute him for treachery?” Noctis clenches his covers tighter. “...If he's even alive.” 

“...We will figure something out, Noct,” Ignis reassures him. “Rest for now.”

Noctis hopes this is all a bad nightmare. 

He doesn’t want to lose another person. 

Not like this.

* * *

 

Noctis feels unsteady. Luna didn't know anything about what happened to Ravus. She was concerned that they might have taken him in again. Execution for him, if he hadn't died on the way back to the ship, was a likely thing. They needed to find a way to get to him. To save him before it's too late. 

Everyone wondered why Noctis cared so much, his excuse was that he owed him one. 

Noctis was on edge the whole time. And Ardyn's appearance on the train just made him angrier. When he realized that he had just pushed Prompto off the train, Noctis felt everything collapse around him. 

Ignis remains calm. Gladio has low tolerance, and Luna is trying to keep Noctis sane. Noctis can't handle this. 

Ardyn is fucking him over. 

That's the bottom line. 

Noctis panics because two people he cares about has been taken by the Imperials.  _ Ifrit, _ he just want this to all be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and/or a comment if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

_“Lunafreya,” ‘Ravus’ called out to her._

_Ravus watched through bleary eyes. Ardyn had sneaked up behind him and knocked him the head._

_Hard._

_Just out of sight of his sister so she couldn’t tell that there was something strange. Ravus could barely make out what was going on before him._

_“Brother,” Luna responded. Ravus inwardly cursed struggling to move. The pounding in his head was making it hard to do anything. He should’ve expected Ardyn to completely throw everything off track, but he responded too late when he heard Ardyn walk behind him and call out to him._

_In that patronizing tone. Ravus knew he was screwed, but he didn’t know that old man could move so quickly._

_“You are safe.”_

_Here, before him, Ardyn had used his magic to disguise himself as Ravus. Voice, appearance, everything down to the brim. Ravus was looking at a mirror image of himself._

_“What are you doing here?” Luna asked ‘Ravus.’_

_‘Ravus’ walked closer to her, “I’m here to help you.”_

_Luna took a step back._

_Ravus was glad that Luna had enough sense to be cautious, even if the idea of her not trusting him hurt._

_“Why?” Luna asked cautiously._

_Ravus himself was almost confused. Did she not get his letter?_

No _._

_She probably didn't. Ardyn probably figured that he was writing and intercepted it. But how?_

_“I want to help you,” Ardyn replied. “I have come to terms with what I can and cannot do… I’m aware that I cannot stop you from doing this, but I will do what I can to help you.”_

_“Brother…”_

_Ravus grits his teeth. His sister couldn’t be falling for this foolish act. Ardyn couldn’t seriously be pulling this off. Struggling, Ravus stands up - his legs shook beneath him as he did so._

_He was not letting this bastard get away with this._

_But his voice was caught in his throat and he had to cough. He held his chest as he tried to regather his strength. This was ridiculous_

_“Get behind me,” he heard the fake ‘Ravus’ tell his sister. Damn it._

_“Lunafreya,” Ravus rasped. “Sister…” he got to his feet - the ground now situated firmly underneath his feet._

_“What?” Luna gasped. “What is going on?”_

_“Who are you?” ‘Ravus’ demanded._

_“You know good well who I am,” Ravus growled. He reached for his sword. Perhaps not the greatest move considering it looked like he was threatening the two of them._

_“An imposter…” the fake growled._

_“But who…?” realization seemed to hit Luna, “Chancellor Izunia.”_

_Did she think he was the Chancellor? No, she couldn’t possibly. She couldn’t possibly have fallen for this._

_But she had. She was so caught up in the situation with the Leviathan, she wasn’t thinking straight. Not about this._

_Ravus looked up and noticed Noctis calling out to them. Ravus hesitated. This was no good. Noctis probably thought that Ravus had betrayed them. Trapped Luna and was now ruining the plan. Ifrit, he didn’t know what to do.  There was uncertainty flowing through the young prince’s eyes._

_“Sister, listen to me,” ‘Ravus’ said. “I will hold him back and take care of this.”_

_“But--”_

_Ravus spun around to face off his reflection. Ardyn - the imposter - was holding a protective hand out in front of Lunafreya who looked severely uncertain._

_“Lunafreya,” Ravus called. Ravus was losing his composure. This was not going as planned._

_“Go!” ‘Ravus’ yelled._

_Lunafreya made way to leave. Ravus looked at her getting ready to speak, however, the fake swung his sword out at Ravus. Ravus barely blocked in time._

_This was not what he had expected the Chancellor to do._

_Ravus heard a thud. He looked to his side to see Noctis thrown off, landing hard onto a platform._

_How did things end up like this?_

_But before he could register any thoughts about how to solve this confusion, he felt cool metal slice his arm. He was distracted. He looked towards where Ardyn once stood._

_Luna was gone completely._

_“Oh, Prince Ravus,” the familiar tone of Ardyn hit Ravus like a truck. “You really don’t listen do you?”_

_Before Ravus could react he felt a sharp pain his abdomen. Ravus gasps this excruciating pain catching him off guard._

_‘Ravus’ holds the sword there with an uncharacteristic smirk playing at his lips. An expression that looked so wrong on his face, “You really should have taken my advice. I most certainly believe you wouldn’t find yourself in such a predicament.”_

_Ravus gripped the sword with his prosthetic, but Ardyn allowed him no room for action as he forced the rest of Ravus’s sword into him. Ravus chokes a strangled scream escaped his lips. Coughing weakly and gasping for air, Ravus gripped the sword tighter unable to sustain his own weight._

_“I wonder what expression Noct will have on his face,” Ardyn mused looking into Noctis’s direction. Ravus knows he said something but as Ardyn yanked the sword out of him, the world grew dark and everything began to spin around him._

Ravus groans.

This is the fourth time he had woken up like that since he had been taken in by the Imperials. Startled, in pain, and on edge as he relived those same moments. Awoken by a sharp pain in his abdomen. The punishment was painful. They were relentless and it felt like his childhood all over again.

Where they didn't even care. He knew this was coming eventually. His eventual death was no shocker to anyone. He just hoped it was going to be painless.

Now, he knows that they don't hold that sentiment. He struggles to sit up, the pain in his abdomen where Ardyn stabbed him is intense. His legs feel weak. Being able to support himself was almost out of the question. Ravus would need to take time to recuperate. An agonizing pain in his right shoulder makes him nearly face plant.

“Damn it,” Ravus swears. He applies more pressure to his wound, the bleeding apparently not having stopped. How long has he been here? Waking like this so often is causing him to be disoriented.

Plus, the pounding migraine that is keeping him from being able to focus on what's two feet in front of him. He must have a concussion. A really bad one. Or the blood loss is really just killing him slowly. Ravus looks at his tattered, bloodied clothes. He begins coughing.

Coughing up blood.

 _Ugh_.

A wave of lightheadedness hits Ravus like a truck. He collapses; all the effort into just trying to sit up is lost. Footsteps make their way towards him. Those distinctive steps.

“Prince Ravus,” the teasing voice rings through his ears. Inwardly, Ravus groans. He's just woken up, are they taking him back for more torture again?

It doesn't matter much anymore, anyway.

He can't muster the strength to reply - not without a coughing fit that will lead to him coughing up more blood that he doesn't have.

The voice continues, “Did I not tell you that rebellion isn't taken kindly?” Ravus grunts trying to sit up once more. “Why would you go through all that trouble for the sake of that boy?”

Ravus growls, “It was for Lu-” he's cut off as he coughs violently. Bracing his chest with a hand, Ravus tries to steady his breathing.

“Don't lie to me,” the playfulness in his voice makes Ravus scowl. “I know that you also wanted to help that supposed future king. I'm no fool, my boy. But maybe you are.” Ravus makes to sit up once more, but Ardyn kicks him straight in the ribs sending him across the floor. Upon impact, Ravus felt something crack and something puncture his lung. Ravus struggles to breathe. Each breath becoming harder to take.

“That's… not…” Ravus's vision goes blurry. He can't finish his sentence as he lies there helplessly in pain.

“You act like he'll think anymore of you than a sad former prince broken down to a husk of himself,” Ardyn smirks as Ravus makes eye contact with him. “He only pities you. Nothing more, nothing less. And now he’s all confused. Did you help or hurt him?”

“Shut…up…” Ravus gasps as a sharp pain sends him desperate for any type of relief from this. Just bring the execution. He doesn't care.

He just wants it to end and prays that Noctis and Luna haven't gotten themselves killed.

* * *

 

Prompto almost screams when he sees the cell doors open. When they throw something in the room he immediately clamps his mouth shut. The loud thud that came with the figure, but no attempts to move makes him wonder if he’s just been trapped with a dead body.

When he sees the light rising and falling of the figure’s chest, and then the slight hitch that came with it, he realizes that the person is very much alive. Prompto sighs with relief. Yet, he doesn’t know how he should really be feeling. This stranger being thrown into the cell with him. Why?

When the figure groans, Prompto nearly jumps.

“H-hey,” Prompto hesitates. “Are you okay?” He wants to flee to the opposite end of the cell, but something is keeping him from moving. He can't freeze up. Not now.

The figure makes no attempts to reply. Uncertainty overwhelms him. The figure is obviously in pain. Severe pain. Yet, he isn’t sure of what course of action he should be taking. Try to be friendly? Or should he remain on guard and not interact?

When the sudden sound of severe, rough coughing rings into his ears, Prompto drops all concerns on how to interact with him and immediately crawls to his side. Drawing nearer, he begins to make out certain features of the figure. The thing that stands out the most is the familiar prosthetic of a certain man.

“Oh gods,” Prompto gasps. “Oh my--Ravus?”

The man turns slightly to look at who called upon him. His eyes are glossed over, and he is looking, but doesn’t seem to be seeing at all.

What the hell have they done to him?

“Ravus-”

“Who… Who are-” Ravus can’t finish his sentence as he breaks off into a coughing fit. Prompto freaks. He has never seen him in such a vulnerable state. The man who towered over him is now on the ground barely conscious.

Prompto ignores the question, “Where are you hurt?”

“None… of your business.”

“Hey, I'm trying to help you!” Prompto whispers in frustration. “Noct has been trying find you.”

Ravus seems to try to focus on Prompto more. Straining his eyes to see through the darkness, Ravus attempts to sit up.

“You're one of Noctis's friends…?” the uncertainty left in Ravus’s voice, the shakiness, he can tell that he is weak.

“Easy, easy,” Prompto isn't in much better shape. His voice is hoarse just like him. Stronger, but hoarse. “I am.”

“What...what are... you-” Ravus's breath hitches.

Prompto doesn't know what he should do, “...Got pushed off the train…” he keeps it short.

“How?” Ravus groans softly.

“Noctis…”

Ravus furrows his brow, “Noctis? ...Why-” Ravus gasps for air. His breathing is unstable. Prompto panics.

“Shit…” Prompto mutters. He moves Ravus slowly helping him sit up. His eyes watch Ravus heave-his breaths now labored. “Ravus, hang on. I’ll-”

He’s cut short when the guards tear open the door again. Prompto braces himself for the death grip on his arms.

But it doesn’t come.

Instead, he hears them drag Ravus out of the cell and throw him forward.

Prompto shoots for the door, but it closes on him.

“Crap, crap, crap,” Prompto repeats. “Crap, Noct… come on.”

* * *

 

“Prompto!” Noctis sighs with relief as they release him from his imprisonment.

“Noct…” Prompto smiles weakly collapsing to his knees.

Noctis drops to his knees as well as relief washes over him. Prompto is okay. He hadn’t killed him, everything is okay.

“I’m so sorry--”

“Don’t be,” Prompto shakes his head. “I know… I know it was Ardyn playing tricks with you.”

Noctis couldn’t be more relieved to hear those words. He released another heavy sigh, one that seemed to have released most of the tension off of his shoulders. Noctis gives Prompto a crooked smile.

“We’re sticking together, that won’t happen again,” Noctis reassures him.

“I sure hope not,” Prompto smirks.

“It’s good to see that you are alright,” Ignis adds. “No major injuries?”

Prompto shakes his head, “I’m good. Tired, but good. No worries.”

Gladio folds his arms, “Good, we don’t need anything else to go wrong.”

Prompto chuckles as Noctis helps him to his feet. Realization then hits him.

“Noct…!” Prompto turns his attention to him fully. Noctis cocks his head to the side, confusion filling his eyes.

“What is it?” Noctis asks bewildered. “Luna is okay… We have her taken care--”

“No, no,” Prompto shakes his head feverishly. “Ravus, gods, Ravus, I completely forgot about him. I was so focused on trying to stay alive myself.”

At the sound of his name, Noctis’s eyes light up. Though, with that recognition of the name, there is worry filtering into his eyes. Even if Prompto is the only one that understands what that look means, the others are just as concerned.

“Where is he?” Ignis asks.

“I don’t know,” Prompto admits. “But I do know they’ve been ruthless to him… They threw him into my old cell… and I couldn’t really get a good look at him. It was dark… but I know he was hurt. He could barely breathe.”

“No…” Noctis all but whispers.

“I don’t know where they’ve taken him, or what they’ve done to him, but I know that he needs help,” Prompto mutters almost as if apologizing to Noctis for being unable to do more.

Gladio interjects, “I agree, but we have more pressing matters at hand.” Noctis wants to punch him for saying that. He doesn’t understand…

But it’s because he doesn’t understand that he won’t get the frustration that Noctis holds over the fact that he wants to abandon Ravus. And the fact that he can’t tell him anything. There is no telling what they’ll do to Ravus, and when they’ll kill him. He doesn’t want to take that risk. For Luna’s sake, for Ravus’s sake, and for his own sanity, he needs to find him and get him out of here.

“But--”

Ignis cuts Prompto off, “As much as I hate to admit it, Gladio is right. We have more pressing matters at hand. We may be unable to get to Prince Ravus.”

 _‘I’m no longer a prince._ ’

Noctis cringes at the cold tone of Ravus’s older words. He’ll find him, and he’ll bring Ravus back to Luna. Everything will work out.

One can only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the torture begins anew. Poor Ravus.  
> Haha it hurts to do this to him, but he'll tough it out.  
> Hopefully.  
> Thanks for reading, and if you like it, make sure to leave Kudos/Comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Noctis finds himself separated from the others. They plan on meeting back up eventually. This was just to scout something out. It would have been bad to move in a group in these areas so they dispersed only briefly.

What Noctis hadn’t intended on finding was a secret room. Noctis tries to open it, but of course it’s locked. He needs Prompto for this. Despite the fact that he didn’t want to exploit what he just learned about him, they inevitably need him.

Footsteps sound behind him. Noctis inwardly curses. He can’t be found out. Not now.

But when he hears a low moan from inside the room, Noctis’s heart stops.

Ifrit, someone is in there?

Noctis quickly hides to avoid the guard. When he unlocks the door, Noctis slides in carefully making sure not to make too much noise. Cautiously, he takes down the guard before him, they have no emotions. They’re robots.

“Piece of shit tin cans,” Noctis mutters.

“Noctis…?”

Said person looks down to the person who spoke. The raspiness of the voice and the lowness catches him off guard. He almost freaked out and left. But what Noctis sees before him make his breath catch in his chest and his eyes widen.

Ravus lies limp on the ground, blood around him. Caked to his face, to a wound that Noctis is almost positive is infected in his abdomen -- the one that Ardyn gave him. Ravus’s breath hitches and soon he’s coughing violently. Blood.

He’s coughing up blood.

Noctis rushes to his side without thinking, “Ravus, holy… _Dear god_ what the hell did they do to you?”

Ravus gives a wry smile, “A little torture. Just preparing for the big execution.”

Noctis wants to slap him for having such dark humor now. He’s panicking because he hasn’t seen Ravus like this before. Barely able to breathe, unable to move, looking but not seeing, he was a mess.

“Don’t joke around,” Noctis checks him up and down. “How much pain are you in?” To make it easier, he tries to turn Ravus only to accidentally apply pressure to Ravus’s abdomen. Exactly where his wound is.

A big mistake he realizes when Ravus gasps in pain, “Fuck…”

Noctis yanks his hand away. That was enough to confirm that Ravus was in an agonizing amount of pain. He’s never swore. Not like that. Ravus always thought those words were inelegant and unregal.

Now, he can care less.

“Crap, I’m so sorry,” Noctis says hurriedly. “I hadn’t realized--”

“Did you… save your friend?” Ravus asks instead. Noctis knows he’s talking about Prompto, but he can’t imagine why he could possibly be talking about that when he’s worse off.

It’s a diversion, Noctis surmises. Something to distract Ravus from his obvious overwhelming pain and keep Noctis’s from talking about him. The man clinches his eyes shut trying to block out the pain. Noctis brushes some of the stray locks of hair out his face, and notices the red that coats his fingers as he pulls his hand away. His eyes wander back up to his hair. It’s hard to miss when his hair has become white.

How much blood has he lost?

“Yeah, I found Prompto,” Noctis finally replies when he sees Ravus open his eyes slowly to peer at him. “He’s okay.”

Ravus releases a shaky breath but it just causes him more pain as he gasps again.

“I’m going to try to heal you--”

Ravus shakes his head slowly, “There’s no point.”

“I’m going to. You need it.”

Ravus grips Noctis’s wrist tightly stopping him from further action. Despite how ill and weak he is, his strength is still immeasurable, “Don’t... waste your energy.”

“Ravus, please don’t be difficult,” Noctis pleads.

“What will you gain from healing me?”

“What do you mean? You’ll be okay,” Noctis begins baffled by his question. “Luna will be happy to be reunited with you. I won’t feel like crap because I let you die...”

And various other reasons.

Ravus seems to relax at the sound of Luna’s name, “So she survived. She made it through… thank the six…”

“Ravus, I don’t want them to kill you, let me heal you,” Noctis says instead. Luna is worse for wear right now, but he isn’t about to tell that to Ravus when he can barely keep himself together.

Ravus tries to shift positions. When he finishes, his breathing seems to steady slightly and the pain seems to subside a bit.

“Like I said,” Ravus begins again with a little more strength in his voice. “By healing me, you are setting yourself up to be caught. They will notice that I have recovered. They notice things.”

Noctis looks at Ravus like he’s crazy, “You say that as if I would leave you here.”

Now, Ravus looks perplexed, “You were... planning on bringing me with you?”

“Yes.”

“...You can’t.”

Noctis’s heart sinks. The conviction in Ravus’s voice leaves him realizing that Ravus doesn’t want saving. All he wants is to be alone. To be left here to die, that’s all he desires. Noctis knows he’ll never admit it, his pride won’t admit that he just wants peace. He wants to fight the imperials off alone. Everything has to be alone with him.

But the tattered clothing, the cuts and bruises. The lack of light in his eyes and the thinning of his body makes Noctis unable to comply with what Ravus wants. He doesn’t want to see Ravus self destruct.

“Why can’t I?” Noctis finally asks.

“Because…” Ravus takes a sharp breath to steady himself. He is losing himself to pain, Noctis can see it. “I’ll be a deadweight. You’ll die before you get either of us anywhere.”

“Ravus, I can work something out--”

“Stop trying to.”

It was said so firmly. It was said just like a commanding officer to his soldier. Ravus had shut him out just then. Noctis scowls frustration rising with his defiance.

“Would you drop your pride and let me _help_ you?” Noctis barely restrains himself from yelling.

“This has _nothing_ to do with pride-”

“It has _everything_ to do with pride. Just because you die with honor doesn’t mean anybody wants you to. Luna will be devastated, your mother wouldn’t want it. I sure as hell _don’t_ want it,” Noctis rambles. “I- We need you Ravus. We need you to _live_.”

Ravus eyes Noctis silently. Quietly judging the immature boy before him. Noctis wants to shy away from his gaze. He doesn’t want this attention.

“Leave,” Ravus suddenly says.

“What-”

“Leave. They’re coming, you’ll... get caught.”

It hadn’t dawned on Noctis that they would eventually realize that the scheduled guard didn’t come back and Ravus never made it to wherever they were supposed to take him. Noctis can only imagine what they’ll do to him. What the next round of torture will be for Ravus.

“Return to your friends… Return to Luna,” Ravus whispers. “Hide.”

Noctis does just that, but by force. Ravus pushes Noctis out of the room forcing Noctis to find cover quickly.

“Ravus…!”

He’s shocked when the guards come tearing through the door. They see the MagiTek soldier lying on the ground and Noctis can tell that he’s only brought Ravus more trouble. Roughly, they seize Ravus and tear him out of the room before Noctis can even move. Noctis wants to jump up and save him so badly. He wants to force them to release Ravus. But he knows that he’ll only worsen the situation.

He needs to get back to the others.

* * *

 

Ravus scowls as he feels the familiar taste of iron fill his mouth. He spits it out as he sees the chancellor step before him.

_This bastard_.

“Back for more?” the teasing in his voice remains from earlier. “Come now, I know you are always so delighted to see me - you’re almost too eager.”

“Don’t flatter yourself...,” Ravus manages. He doesn’t need to say that - they both know it.

“ _Ah_ , but when you are late to the appointment, I can’t help but wonder what preparation you could be doing for this matter,” Ardyn sneers. “Taking down a guard is something else.”

Ravus stops breathing.  

“Oh, but that wasn’t you, now was it?”

Mentally, Ravus groans. He knows. Ardyn is aware of everything.

“With you practically incapacitated, that would be giving you _too_ much credit.” Ardyn crosses the room taking Ravus’s chin into his hands making him look him straight into his eyes, “I know you had an uninvited visitor. I already thought you foolish for disobeying direct orders and a recommendation from me nonetheless, but goodness, _dear Prince Ravus_ , your foolishness is truly beyond me. Inviting Noct to your private quarters? Dear me, I can’t imagine what you could have possibly been planning.”

_Private quarters?_

_That cell had_ no _qualities to be considered a private quarter._

Ravus tries to move his hands. Move anything. But he’s pinned down onto the the wall. The cuffs on his right hand is so tight it’s starting to go numb. He’s almost certain Ardyn knows that.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Ardyn shakes his finger in front of Ravus’s face. “No escaping. At least not yet. So do not waste your strength .”

Ravus stuggles to bring the air back into his chest. The stabbing of his lung by his ribs was starting to drive him mad. It was becoming a bigger nuisance with each breath. But it seems like his body just wants to torture him itself as the stinging pain shocks through his body.

“...Fuck,” Ravus gasps. The pain was blinding him now. Ardyn lets out a deep satisfied laugh.

“If you so desire,” the playful smirk on his face seems to grow even more. “I don’t think Noct would like that though.” Too aware. Too aware of everything that Ravus doesn’t want him to know. How did he find all of this out?

“...I wouldn’t ask for that in a million years…” Ravus’s voice shakes as he speaks. He doesn’t comment about the tinge of annoyance he feels when Ardyn calls the prince “Noct.” What right did he have to that?

“Aw,” Ardyn places a hand on his chest in mock hurt. “You wound me, _Prince_ Ravus.”

_Prince_. If only.

When Ravus stops looking at Ardyn for a brief second, he feels a sharp pain in his abdomen again. Ravus coughs, blood escaping his lips once more.

Ardyn had punched him.

_Hard_.

Ravus has to gasp for air -- the wind knocked out of him. He balls his hands up tightly trying to suppress the pain.

“Treachery is not accepted,” Ardyn whispers bringing his face close to Ravus, hooking another finger under his chin. “You should know that. _Especially_ when it interrupts my plans.”

Ravus desires to pull away from Ardyn. His face is too close for comfort, but he’s stuck between a rock and a hard place at this point.

“Maybe Noct will come and save you with his little posse,” Ardyn muses. Ravus opens his mouth to speak, but is stopped abruptly when he feels something pierce through his skin into his chest. Ravus can’t scream. The air not reaching his throat. His eyes widen as Ardyn twists the knife. Violent coughs bring pain to his chest, blood joining each heave.

Ravus grunts desperately trying to get air. Breathing was already hard.

Now it’s nearly impossible.

“I warned you, _Prince_ ,” Ardyn whispers. “You should have listened.”

He’s mocking him.

Ravus groans, “Why… would I-”

Ardyn twists the knife once more causing Ravus to start to lose focus. The blood was pooling out. The once immaculate white coat, now a painted canvas of his blood. Dizziness is beginning to overcome him.

“Noctis will kill you…” Ravus’s voice is tremulous, fragile, and quiet. “You won’t…” Ravus wheezes. “You won’t… win…” His hands loosen, “He already has the ring… the sword… the sword will…” Ravus struggles to keep consciousness. “His father’s sword… it will get to… him. He’ll end… you.”

Ardyn’s smirk only grows with those words. “Well… I wonder how far I can push his desire to.” Ardyn forces the knife in further causing a small scream to escape Ravus. He hadn’t realized that Ardyn hadn’t stabbed him completely. “You seem so confident.”

“Guh…” Ravus is too weak now. His eyes grow heavy.

“If I kill you, I wonder how strong his desire to have me killed will be,” Ardyn mutters into Ravus’s ear. “You are quite a special person.”

Ravus growls.  Ardyn let’s out a deep chuckle as he jerks out the knife abruptly. Ravus’s chokes and the battle to breathe starts anew. His hands tighten trying to regain composure. Trying to regain any semblance of sanity. But he can’t and he finds himself slipping.

Darkness surrounds him.

Maybe Noctis can get out of this situation…

Before Ardyn hurts him anymore.

* * *

 

“I found him,” Noctis breathes. “But gods he looked like shit.”

“Where was he?” Ignis asks.

“In a cell further back,” Noctis nods his in the direction. “But I don’t know where he is now.”

Gladio cocks an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“They dragged him out,” Noctis explains. “They dragged him out of the room, probably to torture him some more.”

Prompto bites his lip, “He’s not going to be able to take much more.”

“I know,” Noctis looks to the ground.

And Noctis can’t help but wonder how similar this was to his childhood. Ravus just wants peace, but he knows they won’t let him have that easily. In the end, Noctis wants him to have peace as well, but not in the same way as the other so desires it. There is so much more to it.

“Hey,” Gladio prompts. “We’ll find him. We’ll get him out of here, and he can reunite with the Princess. We won’t let her down.”

Noctis smirks. Have confidence, that’s their main purpose. To reunite him with Lunafreya safe and alive, nothing more nothing less, “You’re right.”

Noctis returns to where he originally found Ravus, but he isn’t there. Noctis furrows his brow in confusion and concern. He hasn’t made it back yet? It’s been awhile since he came here, and they can’t spend much time here anymore.

Ignis is the first to speak, “He was here?”

Noctis nods searching the small area. The soldier that he had knocked out remained there. The dried blood from Ravus hadn’t been cleaned. They hadn’t done anything to change this from looking like a murder scene.

Yet, Ravus hasn’t returned.

Where the hell did they take him?

“ _Looking for someone?”_

Noctis snarls, “You bastard.”

He doesn’t need to turn around to know who that voice belongs to. There’s only one person who would mock him like this. Only one person that was more aware of Noctis and everything he did than even he himself.

That’s the reason the plan went south.

That’s the reason Ravus is half-dead somewhere.

“ _Ardyn_!” Noctis shouts spinning around. The others look for him as well, but the room is empty besides them. Ardyn isn’t there. It’s just them looking like fools as they search for the source of the voice.

“Show yourself!” Gladio orders. “Come out you coward!”

“Now, now,” Ardyn says. “No need for such hostility.”

Noctis ignores him, “Where is he?”

“Where is whom?”

Noctis summons his sword in rage, “You know who I’m talking about. Where the hell is Ravus? What have you done to him?!”

“Ah… Ravus… Ravus… I don’t seem to recall such a name,” Ardyn playfully speaks.

“To hell with that!” Noctis yells. “You do know. Don’t play dumb with me. I saw you stab him, you bastard. Where is he?”

“Oh…” Ardyn drawls. “The fallen prince of Tenebrae and ex-Imperial Commander… I do seem to recall him now.”

Prompto clicks his tongue, “Ardyn, stop messing around, where is he?”

“Oh, and how did this little birdy get out of his cage?” Ardyn appears around the corner.

“That is none of your business,” Gladio barks defensively.

“Where is Prince Ravus?” Ignis questions once again.

Ardyn shrugs noncommittally. He crosses the room with a smug expression. Noctis grits his teeth as he awaits him to answer.

“Ravus? He is off somewhere,” Ardyn replies. “Being prepared for his execution no doubt.”

They put up their defenses. Noctis is furious. Ardyn is here wasting their time, stalling most likely. He just needs to find Ravus, get them all out of here. Then they can reunite with Luna and end all of this by finding the Crystal. The Scourge hasn’t sped up as much yet. They still have time…! He just needs to get Ravus and everything will be okay.

“By the time you get there,” Ardyn tips his hat. “I find it unlikely that he’ll be alive. Emperor Iedolas isn’t exactly a patient man.”

Noctis swears, “Get out of my way Ardyn. Get out of my way _now_.”

“My, but are you not the one that put him in this situation?” Ardyn sneers. “Knocking out a soldier. Leaving him to his own devices. You made these mistakes and now he must seek the punishment for it.” Ardyn puts his hand on his chest and fakes concern, “And, oh _dear_ , with all those wounds, the blood loss must be really doing quite a number on him.”

Noctis feels weak. He did get him into this situation. The plan went south. Everything went _wrong_ , totally wrong. And going inside his cell and doing nothing about the soldier he knocked out was probably one of his worst ideas.

Ignis is the first to react, “Noct, if we plan on getting anywhere near him, we have to go now. Ignore the Chancellor.”

All Noctis wants to do is tear his head off, but he regains himself.

“Right,” Noctis pushes past Ardyn, not understand why he doesn’t stop them. He’s _never_ tried to stop them. Just hinder them and get in their way. He’s only ever caused them to swerve, never once has he caused a blockade.

Why is he letting him go so easily?

Ardyn tips his hat down, a sinister smirk pulling at his lips, “I’ll let you feel real pain, _Noct_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More suffering for Ravus. But this is getting close to the end.  
> One more chapter for this part and it's over. Haha.


	5. Chapter 5

Using the sword he’s supposed to give to Noctis, Ravus steadies himself as he stands. Somewhere along the line, he was able to gain a miniature retreat. Regather himself, patch some wounds, just enough to allow him to move.

Didn’t stop the crushing pain in his chest and the difficulty to breathe.

There’s no doubt in Ravus’s mind that this is all a part of Ardyn’s plan though. Even if Ravus doesn’t want to just fall into every trap, he can’t tell when it is all Ardyn pulling the strings and when he has some sort of control over his actions.

As far as he’s aware every step he takes is all calculated according to Ardyn.

He tries to distract himself from Ardyn. But it either wonders to Noctis or the impending doom that’s knocking at his door. The execution will happen soon. They’ll search for him, they’ll find him, and Aldercapt will be ruthless. That’s all basic information. But Noctis still needs this sword. Ravus needs to get it to him somehow.

Without his own sword though, he’s defenseless. He is unable to wield this sword. He’s not the one who is supposed to.

Ravus gives a wry smile in spite of himself. Not being chosen seems to be a common theme within his life in more ways than one.

Having the blood of Oracle, but receiving nothing… Family destroyed, never meant to be his foundation. Birthright torn apart, never meant to be his future. Freedom ripped away, never meant to be his gift. Rejection by the six, never meant to be his power…

Love cut from him, never meant to be his at all. Never meant to even be in his sights.

Given to his only loved ones. Left behind to rot on his own.

He’s just a sad husk of nothing but failures and inadequacies. After all this time though, he has come to terms with it. He has accepted that he’ll never be good enough. That nothing he’ll do will ever be enough for anyone.

So if he can just do this one job right…

Maybe, just _maybe_ , he can die with a little satisfaction. That he wasn’t a complete failure for the entirety of his meager existence.

With resolution, Ravus takes a deep breath as the MagiTek soldiers break the doors into the room to take him to Aldercapt.

He wasn’t going down without a fight.

Even if he could barely muster the strength to stand. To breathe.

If he could hold onto that one desire made by the one he can’t have… then he’ll try.

* * *

 

Noctis runs through the keep. His friends are taking care of the daemons that appeared. Reluctantly, he left them behind. They told him to get to the Crystal and solve all of this. To find Ravus if he has the time, but not to dawdle too long.

Going to the Crystal should be his top priority, but the desire to find Ravus is bordering over taking that priority. There’s no way in hell he’s going to be able to have a clear conscious if he lets Ravus die. No way he’s going to be able to face Luna again and tell her that her brother had died.

There’s no way he’s going to be able to look in the mirror and tell himself it’s okay.

Everything went south a long time ago. Now it’s his chance to bring some right to it. It’s his chance to bring some peace to the situation.

The eeriness of the keep leaves Noctis with a heavy sense of dread. Every step feels heavier. Every breath gets harder. Nothing feels right. He feels like he’s walking in a vacuum, feeling like he’s not walking on anything at all. Like air is being sapped away from him.

It’s panic, he realizes.

He’s panicking because he doesn’t know how his friends are holding up any more and he’s alone. He has no control over anything.

Every thing that get’s in his way, every daemon, soldier, he takes down with no thoughts except for the feeling of the ring draining him. It’s a plot. A plan. Forged by Ardyn, that bastard snake.

“ _Oh, Noct,_ ” speak of the devil.

“Go away, Ardyn,” Noctis spits focused on the distance in front of him.

“Aw,” Ardyn’s voice rings throughout his ears, “And here I was, so excited to speak to you and all you want is to push me away.”

Noctis grits his teeth, “Fuck off.”

‘Such aggression,” Ardyn muses. “Why so much rage?”

“You know exactly why!”

Ardyn releases a dark laugh. It sends chills down Noctis’s spine. Why is he laughing? Why does this bastard find this so funny? This sick game that he’s playing is stripping him of everything..

“So what will you choose?” Ardyn begins.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re well aware of what I’m talking about,” Ardyn chuckles. “The Crystal or your precious Ravus?”

Noctis almost stops in his tracks upon hearing the question. That question was something he wanted to answer when he got there. He was still thinking about it.  Obviously, both of them were important, especially to him… yet…

“Both,” Noctis replies firmly. “That is my choice.”

Ardyn laughs at his response, “Ah, but what if you were forced to make a choice?”

“I swear, Ardyn, if you even dare to touch Ravus--”

“Ah so he’s just as precious to you as I had assumed,” Ardyn interjects. “It’s a little late to make that threat, however, Noct. That has long since been out of your control.”

Noctis curses. Rage courses through his veins. Ardyn has already been torturing Ravus beyond his control. No wonder he was in such bad shape when he met with him earlier. Shiva, how did he not realize that it was Ardyn who had done that to him?

His voice sounds again, “I believe Prince Ravus would be relieved to know you care so much. Considering he has so many doubts swarming his mind… It’s a shame that you’re bound to another marriage.”

“ _Shut up_ !” Noctis shouts as he tears through more daemons. “ _Just shut up_.”

But Ravus cares? Why would he? He can’t even imagine what must be going through Ravus’s mind. Not after he’s been through so much. Not after all the pain that he’s been put through.

The distance these years has put between them is almost irreparable. 

So why would Ravus even bother with him? Especially when he couldn’t even make that plan go right and is inevitably the reason that he is where he is right now.

“I’l save a special surprise just for you Noctis,” Noctis can tell Ardyn is smirking as he speaks.

_What is he planning_?

* * *

 

If Ravus didn’t find himself in such a predicament, he would’ve smirked at the sorry state of man in front of him.

He had been dragged into Iedolas’s throne room reluctantly. Though, now, he is less exhausted, contrary to what he believed initially. Having fended off so many of those MagiTek troops, he assumed that he would be exhausted here.

It must just be adrenaline. The man in front of him could use some of that.

Iedolas looks like a zombie. He, now a puppet of the daemons and Ardyn himself. How could he have not seen it before?

Ravus remains calm, steadying his breathing as best he can through the pain without showing any weakness. It’ll simply cause him more problems. Another reason for Iedolas to rid of him.

“What of the Hydraean’s power?” Iedolas speaks slowly. Possessed. “What of my precious ring?”

Ravus steels himself. Bracing himself for what’s to come as he speaks calmly/ Stabilizing his body to prevent any reaction from his speaking. “By the hand of the Oracle they are with the King now,” Calling Noctis king seems so foreign to him. Made king by such unlikely, unfortunate circumstances. “Their rightful owner.” How long did it take for him to admit that this was going to have to be the fate that Noctis is just going to have to accept? No matter how he tried to avoid it.

“And someday soon,” Ravus takes a deep breath keeping himself stable. Speaking firmly, determined, he continues, “He shall use them to purge our star of its scourge.” He has to have faith that Noctis will pull through to finish this.

Iedolas looks dead in his chair. The aura from the daemons he has been absorbing, the darkness that has made its home in him, “But the Crystal is mine…” Iedolas pauses as he looks at Ravus, “ _I_ am the one True King!”

“Nay,” Ravus says with more conviction than he had anticipated, “It is Noctis and none other.” As those words leave his lips the daemons form around him. His end nigh, Ravus smirks inwardly at this situation. This is just as well. He takes a step forward sighing internally, “Certainly not a puppet of the darkness and daemons it has borne.”

No regrets. He saw this coming from a mile away.

“You are the puppet…” Iedolas snarls. “And you must die.”

Ravus braces himself as the daemons attack him. He was prepared for this when he finally gained enough strength--enough adrenaline to be able to defend for even short period of time.

He doesn’t know why. The same fate is going to befall him anyway. They overpower him sending him flying out of the room. And just as he tries to regain his composure to fight back, he blocks the next attack at him barely. It causes him to slide across the floor to the edge grunting against it. It was shooting pain through his arms. The force feels like it’s crushing his chest. One more attack is thrown onto him, and he’s unable to remain on it  the platform as he flies off of it.

The pain is blinding and everything that he’s been through suddenly shoots through his body all over again. Ravus gasps for air as the impact causes all the air to be knocked out of him. Everything he thought was healing just seemed to get worse in a matter of seconds.

Struggling, he has to commend himself, for being so weak, he was shocked at the amount of defending he was actually capable of doing. Let alone using the sword only meant for Noctis’s hands. A sword that he is unable to wield because he is not the chosen.

To think that Noctis is the one to shoulder all this burden when he’s so young. Life is unfair sometimes.

And at the beginning all he thought was that he was going on a roadtrip to marry his sister. Life plays cruel tricks.

Slowly, he uses the sword to brace himself as he struggles to get up. Ravus grunts as he tries. The pain continuously hindering him, unable to straighten up completely leaning on the sword for support. Footsteps sound behind him, and Ravus turns as best he can.

Recognition and relief are the first things that go through Ravus’s brain. Before him is Noctis, walking steadily towards him. The expression on his face leaves Ravus feeling uncertain.

Nonchalant, uncaring.

Almost disappointed.

It sends needles through Ravus’s already weak heart and denies him any confidence.

Ravus sets aside those emotions, speaking as he would to any other person of similar status, “Noctis…” Ravus feels the familiar struggle to breath return to him. Is it the puncturing of his lung, or the fear that Noctis doesn’t care? “You have finally arrived…”

Noctis doesn’t respond and Ravus feels all the exhaustion come back over him in one go. This is his duty, as the blood of the Oracle, to give this glaive to Noctis is his one and only duty.

His only calling.

Ravus makes to speak again, yet Noctis shocks him. He summons his sword and swings at him. Ravus narrowly responds, moving the blade to defend himself, yet it throws off his balance and collapses onto the ground.

It is then that he realizes that this is a trick.

“Ardyn…” Ravus coughs trying to stand again. Rage overtakes his initial loss of confidence.

The words that leave his lips are so uncharacteristic to the young man, “Did you really think that Noctis would come to save you? You are truly foolish.”

Ravus grits his teeth leaning on the sword, “You bastard--”

Ardyn shoots an attack at Ravus slamming him into a wall. Ravus grunts in pain as he slides down face planting. Spitting out blood  and caressing his wound with his left hand, Ravus reaches for the sword. He glances up to see Ardyn return to his own form.

“You should have thought twice about _all_ of this, Ravus,” Ardyn smirks. His foot crushes Ravus’s stopping him from grabbing the sword. He grinds his foot into his hand. A small scream is released from Ravus’s hand.

“...I did…” Ravus grunts. “And I am quite…” Ravus bites his lip as Ardyn applies more force onto his hand. “Satisfied with my decision.”

A grin makes its way onto the man’s face, “I bet you are. Noctis will only have to live with the regret that he could not save you from your own demise.” He removes his foot from Ravus’s hand. A deep sigh releases itself from Ravus’s, as his hand slowly continues to reach for the sword as if it had never been stopped.

There’s only one goal.

He just--

Ravus’s thoughts are stopped when he feels an excruciating pain in his abdomen and head. The floor nearly collapses underneath him - a small crater forming beneath him.

He’s almost certain Ardyn was holding back. If he didn’t, Ravus probably would have died instantly.

He is left gasping for air that he can’t get. Everything is just a blur to him now. Eyes barely able to maintain any semblance of focus, he can barely keep them open. Blood is slowly pooling out of his wounds, a slow painful death.

“You see,” Ardyn begins, kneeling down beside the barely conscious man. “These trials that I have provided for Noct are all to test his strength.” Ardyn pushes Ravus to turn him over. Ravus winces in pain. “But the real trial I want to test,” Ardyn moves in and out of focus. “Is how strong Noct will be if he loses the one he loves. How well will the _chosen_ king respond to your death?”

His breaths become more labored. Everything around him is spinning. Darkness is creeping into his vision.

“I’ll let Noct know you send your regards,” Ardyn throws papers onto Ravus, some getting tainted red with his blood.

The letters. All the ones he had received from Luna… Letters from Noctis he received when his rage didn’t fuel so far that it affected his opinions on the boy - when he used to be friends with him. When they used to be close.

Letters to Noctis he contemplated but never sent in his later years…

Noctis…

Everything around him fades to black.

* * *

 

Noctis can’t shake off this sense of dread.

Something terrible has happened. Ardyn suddenly disappeared and Noctis can only fear what he has done. What if he went back and did something to Ignis, Gladio and Prompto? Ifrit, what if he summoned more daemons and overwhelmed them?

Or what if he did something to Ravus?

Noctis is trying so hard to remain calm. To remain positive. To believe that they’ll all be okay.

“You’ve come far,” Ardyn’s voice suddenly appears again.

Inwardly, Noctis groans. Despite his concerns, the distance from Ardyn was appreciated. He didn’t need the constant mocking or degrading comments that Ardyn kept giving him earlier.

“I paid a visit,” Ardyn drawls. Noctis’s heart immediately sinks into his stomach.

“To who?” Noctis swallows not wanting to show his nervousness. Not wanting to show this weakness.

Ardyn releases a low chuckle, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Noctis shouts, “What do you mean? Who is it?!”

Ardyn clicks his tongue, “Such impatience. Truly, you’ll find out soon enough. And your friend sends their regards.”

“Who?!”

Ardyn remains silent, not answering Noctis.

This is nerve wracking. Who has he hurt? He could have even hurt Luna while they were away. He doesn’t know what could be happening. Dread is beginning to weigh down Noctis.

Central Elevator.

Noctis tries to remind himself of his task.

Activate the central elevator.

Come on Noctis, keep yourself together.

Noctis runs towards the activator. This is simple, he’ll reunite with the others soon. Things will be okay.

Activating the elevator Noctis releases a small sigh of relief. He walks back towards the elevator.

Ardyn abruptly interrupts his thoughts, “The higher you climb… “ Noctis looks up. “The further you fall.”

Noctis immediately stops moving as a Gargantua breaks the floor.

“The hell?!” Noctis tries to run backwards and regain his footing but he falls down through the floor. Noctis screams as he tries to grab for anything - something to break the fall. But he can’t grab onto anything and the impact to the ground knocks him up.

“Ugh,” Noctis regains consciousness slowly. He caresses his head as he sits up slowly trying to regain himself. He looks up to gather how far he has fallen.

To the bottom, Noctis realizes. Great. No wonder he felt like his head is just pounding. Noctis gets up and releases a heavy sigh. He’s so sick of Ardyn. Sick of everything.

Looking around, Noctis tries to regather himself. Taking in everything carefully. Trying not to miss anything important. When Noctis looks ahead he notices something. The ground with a mini crater. His eyes trace it until he recognizes a familiar figure.

“Gods no…” Noctis mutters. His breath hitches and his eyes widen. “Gods, no. Please don’t tell me...” Noctis rushes to the body. Each step with more weight. Each step with more dread.  Each breath becoming harder to take as he runs faster as he’s able to see more.

“Ravus!” Noctis shouts sliding to Ravus’s side. He’s drops to his knees and stares at the body in front of him. “Ravus? Ravus…!”

Before him, Ravus is in a worse state than he was when he first saw him. Blood all around him from wounds left uncared for. Face pale… too pale. And the papers soaked in his blood. All with his familiar elegant cursive. The sword that Ravus was trying to bring to him. Noctis doesn’t know what to do. He was dying trying to bring this to him.

_‘And your friend sends their regards._ ’

Gods, now he knows he was talking about Ravus.

“Ravus…” Noctis breathes. He checks for a pulse. Any sign of life. Noctis leans down to his face trying to feel breathing. _Anything_ . _Please_. “Ravus… you can’t be serious...”

Noctis doesn’t feel anything. Noctis doesn’t hear anything. Everything is numb.

“No, no, no,” Noctis’s breathing increases. Hyperventilating a near thing. “I can’t lose you. Not you too.”

Noctis moves his hand over his wounds trying to heal them. Trying to do anything to bring him back. He _needs_ him. He’s so close. So damn close.

“Ravus,” Noctis pleads. His body growing weak as he brings Ravus closer to him. “Ravus you can’t die on me, not now.”

Noctis continues to try. Try anything to heal him. Anything to bring him back to him.

_Please_.

_I’m begging you_.

Noctis’s eyes grow dark when nothing changes. Sitting there for at least 20 minutes and no results. Noctis sags a little. Shaking Ravus one last time hoping for any kind of reaction.

“Ardyn…” Noctis whispers dangerously when he hears the sound of a chuckle behind him. He gently sits Ravus down. “Ardyn!” Noctis grabs the sword that Ravus died trying to give him and swings at Ardyn. Ardyn teleports away.

“Hmmm…” Ardyn hums in satisfaction. “How does it feel to have what you love stripped away from you for being who you are, Noct?”

“Fuck you!” Noctis shouts as he makes another attempt at him again. When he misses once again, his body feels like lead. “...Why? What are you gaining from this?”

Ardyn disappears with a satisfied smirk on his face, “The Crystal is the only thing that awaits you now.”

Noctis drags himself back to Ravus, trying one more time. He can’t seriously be dead. After everything, Ardyn is the one that finished him off.  A weak sigh is released from Noctis’s lips as he takes Ravus’s flesh hand into his own. Feeling how cold it is, how frail it is, how pale it is, from the blood loss, from everything. Noctis feels cold too now.

He pushes back the stray locks that are caked to his face by blood and dirt. Tears held back, Noctis swears relentlessly under his breath when nothing happens even after all his attempts to heal him.

He really lost him.

He’s really gone.

Noctis does the one thing he had desired to do but never could. Not willing, because he was bound by the treaty - to Ravus’s sister. Not mutually because Ravus would never admit to the same. Noctis slowly bends down and presses his lips against Ravus's lips and then his forehead. The only amount of affection he can give to him. Even after everything, his lips were soft even a little chapped from everything he’s been through.

Ifrit, how he wished there would have been a future.

Noctis silently looks at the papers around him taking each one - even soaked in his blood, Noctis makes to read them when this is all over. To have something. Anything. Delicately, he folds them over and places them in his pockets.

“I couldn't make it in time… I'm so sorry Ravus,” Noctis murmurs smiling sadly tears brimming his eyes. “Thank you… Ravus… I hope you can have your peace now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'm sorry Ravus and Noctis.   
> And to everyone else looking for a happy ending.  
> This was a ride because I wasn't sure how I wanted to end this at first. I know now, and I have more planned for this universe. But this is the end of To See You Safe.   
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
